


Sunny Days

by ArtemisOnyxx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Ranboo (youtube), Ranboo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Light Flirting, Other, Self Insert, i wrote this as a joke, im sorry lmao, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisOnyxx/pseuds/ArtemisOnyxx
Summary: y/n finally works up the courage to talk to ranboo.
Relationships: ranboo x reader, ranboo/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Sunny Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I haven't written in a long time. Can't believe I actually put effort into this. This hasn't been proofread so sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
> I wrote this as a joke when ranboo was a small cc, as he joked about how once there is fanfiction written about him then he is a big creator  
> 1087 words

The sun peaks through the loose curtains and glares into y/n’s tired eyes. Another day at that shithole of a school, they think. Y/n moves the covers of their bed off of themself and stretches in the morning rays. 

“At least I get to stare at that eye candy all day.” y/n murmurs to themself. They are excited to have all the same classes today as their crush, Ranboo. Ranboo was the sweetest boy they’ve ever met, even though he has his quirks. Y/n looks at the clock on their bedside table, 

“Shit, I'm going to be late!” they exclaim, quickly getting out of bed. They get changed and brush their teeth in record time, skipping breakfast because they didn’t have time to eat. 

Y/n rushes out the front door, checking the time on their phone. They have enough time to walk to school thanks to their rushed morning thank god, they really didn’t feel like running again and turn up at school a sweaty disgusting mess, not in front of Ranboo. 

The walk to school was boring as always, y/n watches cars pass, seeing students she recognises inside. Lucky bastards, y/n thinks. If only they had someone to drive them to school. Y/n has two working parents, they both leave early morning but their mum comes back early enough to pick them up from school which y/n appreciates. 

As y/n enters the school grounds, the bell rings for the first class. They rush to get their books for the next two classes and get to class just in time. y/n takes a seat near the back of the class, knowing that’s where Ranboo usually sits, hoping that he will sit next to them. 

As the teacher starts her lecture to the class, the classroom door slams open, revealing a very late Ranboo. The teacher glares at him as he walks in, “Ranboo what have I told you about being late all the time? You can not turn up to class late every day, or you will be getting a detention. What is your excuse this time, hm?” she yells as Ranboo makes his way to the back of the class, putting his bag down right next to y/n and taking a seat. 

“Um well, I kind of slept in. I was up late last night… studying.” He stumbles out his words, making up an excuse on the spot. He was not studying that’s for sure but he does look very tired and his voice is a bit raspy, it sounds like he was up all night talking. Y/n wants to know what he was doing last night. 

The teacher begrudgingly nods, accepting his excuse. The teacher turns back to the rest of the class and continues her teaching. 

Y/n hears Ranboo rummaging through his school bag and after some time hears a quite “shoot” leave his mouth. 

Ranboo turns to y/n, “Hey mamas, could I borrow a pencil?” His rough, deep voice makes y/n blush. y/n nods slightly, reaching into their pencil case and pulling out their favourite mechanical pencil. Ranboo reaches for the pencil, then an idea stuck y/n. They quickly pull back the pencil from Ranboo’s reach. 

“Hey what gives!” Ranboo exclaims. The teacher turns to him and glares, he quickly apologises and turns his gaze back to you. 

“I’ll give you the pencil if you tell me what you were doing last night, I know you weren’t studying.” y/n smiles, proud of themself for actually starting a conversation with their crush. Ranboo rolls his eyes, “I’ll just ask someone else then.” 

“Wait- do you really want to risk getting in even more trouble with the teacher? Not bringing something to write with to class and chatting with other classmates? Wow, Ranboo.” Ranboo groans, knowing he has no way out of answering their question. 

“Well you see,” he starts, “I um.... I stream on twitch” he whispers. “And id really appreciate it if you didn’t tell anymore please.” He looks at y/n with pleading eyes, y/n found the look he was giving them very cute. 

“I won’t tell a soul, pinky promise.” y/n says, holding out their pinky. Ranboo looks at their hand, smiling, and intertwines his finger with theirs. Y/n blushes, realised they’re technically holding their crushes hand. Being this close to Ranboo is weird. He has such beautiful soft looking dusty blond hair and deep grey eyes. I could stare at him for hours, y/n thinks. 

Ranboo notices his closeness to y/n, and moves away quickly. He never noticed how beautiful their eyes were. He looks away, confused by his thoughts. 

“Um anyway, what’s your twitch username? I’ll follow you,” y/n asks, curious to see if he’ll actually tell them. 

“RanbooLive…” he mumbles, not really wanting to tell them but he knew they wouldn’t tell anyone about it. y/n quickly pulls out their phone and opens the twitch app and searches the name up. Their eyebrows raise when they see the number of followers he has. 

“Wow, 11 thousand followers? You’re practically famous!” y/n says getting excited for him. The teacher looks over and shushes them. Ranboo’s face heats up, embarrassed that someone from his school now knows his secret. 

Ranboo and y/n carry on their conversation, talking about all random things instead of doing their school work. Talking to him is nice, y/n thinks, he’s a bit weird but he’s so easy to talk to.   
Before they know it, the bell had gone and they were walking to their next class together, talking along the way. 

“Hey Ran, I know this might seem a bit weird but would you like to hang out after school?” y/n felt some courage after a while of talking to him and had finally decided to ask. Ranboo looked at them, thinking. He was going to stream tonight, but making friends is more important. 

“Yeah, sure. What do you want to do?” he asks. 

“How about a movie or something? Maybe you can come over?” y/n asks, shocked he said yes.   
“Alright ill give you my number and you can text me the details.” Ranboo takes out his phone and gives it to y/n for them to put their number into. At the end of the day, y/n and Ranboo part ways, y/n excited to finally hang out with their crush.


End file.
